LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at Amanda's house. Oliver walks into the living room putting on a new shirt) Oliver: *Sigh* Amanda: You okay? Oliver: Well my other shirt was burnt to a crisp, but otherwise I'm okay. Amanda: Good. Oliver: *Nods* (Oliver sits down) Oliver:... Adam: Well, that was a fight. Daniel: Tell me about it. (Daniel wraps a bandage around his hand) Daniel: I got myself a nice cut on my hand thanks to that damn scorpion dude. Adam: You're not poisoned right? Daniel: No. He stabbed Sun's hand which in turn stabbed mine. He couldn't poison Sun. Adam: That's good. Daniel: Still, I'll just keep my palm wrapped up for a bit. It should be fine. Adriana: Alright. Daniel: *Nods* Amanda: *Groans* I'm still upset that I let that guy get away! Jamie: Oh I'm sure you still did great against him Amanda! Amanda: I did, but still... Jamie: Better than losing right? Amanda: I guess... Daniel: Hey come on Amanda, I'm sure you did great out there! Amanda: Hehe, thanks Daniel. Daniel: Don't mention it. Jamie: *Smile* (Amanda smiles before a knock is heard) Adam: Hm? Amanda: Oh, I got it! (Amanda goes and opens the front door, finding Jason, Xylia and her infant) Amanda: Oh, hey Jason! Jason: Hey, I heard about the Shadowrealm on the news! You guys okay? Amanda: Oh yeah yeah we're fine! A little roughed up but not hurt. Jason: Well that's good. Amanda: *Looks at Xylia* I see you're enjoying the new baby Xylia. Xylia: That I am. I even gave her a name. Amanda: You did? Xylia: Yep. You can refer to her as Ivy from now on. Amanda: Ivy huh? Ivy: *giggle* Amanda: Cute name! Ivy: Thanks! Amanda: Well hey since you're here, come and join us. Jason: Thanks. (The group enters the house) Daniel: Oh hey! Adam: Jason, Xylia! Ivy: And me! Adriana: Oh its Xylia's baby! Ivy: My name is Ivy now! Adriana: Well hello then Ivy! Ivy: Hi! Daniel: She holding up okay? Xylia: She's doing just fine. Amanda: Did she enjoy your forest? Ivy: Oh I did! Its so beautiful! And the plants and trees all like me! Daniel: That's nice to hear Ivy! Ivy: *Smile* Jamie: *Gasp* Is that a new friend?! Ivy: Hi Jamie! Jamie: She knows my name?! Amanda: Jamie she was from your nest. Jamie: Wow I didn't notice! Jason:... Adam: Ouch. Ivy: Well, I never really did try to make friends back here. Jamie: Well hey, maybe we can be friends now! Ivy: Yeah! Adriana: Oh hang on, I'll go get my girls and you 4 can have some more fun! Ivy: Alright! (Adriana runs off to her room) Xylia: Well Ivy, let's get you on the ground. (Xylia puts Ivy down) Xylia: Now you go have fun for a bit. Ivy: Okay! Jamie: Come on Ivy! (The two crawl off) Xylia: *Smile* Daniel: How's it feel being a Goddess AND a mom? Xylia: Feels great. Gives me more to do. Adam: Well that's good. Amanda: Nice to hear your plants like Ivy. I didn't think they'd accept a creature like a Targhul that fast. Xylia: Neither did I. But they accepted her pretty fast. Daniel: Well, good to hear. (Adriana, Lily and Elizabeth walk out of their room) Adriana: Hey where's the other kids? Oliver: Out back. Adriana: Okay! Lily: Let's go! Elizabeth: Yeah let's play! Adriana: Come on then. (The 3 leave) Amanda: So what should we do? Oliver: Hmm, I don't know. Adam: I just wanna take it easy for now. That fight had me wrecked with exhaustion. Xylia: Hm, well you kids do that, we'll just stick around a bit and- *Gasp* (Xylia runs over to find a dead potted plant) Xylia: Oh no! Amanda: Hm? Jason: What is it? Xylia: *Holds up the pot* ……… Amanda: AH!! (Amanda runs up) Amanda: Oh man I knew I forgot something! I never watered the plant! Daniel: Huh?? Xylia:... Amanda: X-Xylia I am SO sorry! I-I swear it was an accident! Xylia:.... Amanda: X-Xylia, please believe me! I didn't mean- Xylia: Calm down Amanda. Amanda: H-Huh?? Xylia: I'm not mad. I understand it was an accident. Besides.... (The plant is then absorbed into another plant that begins to grow from the dirt) Xylia: Nothing I can't fix. Amanda: Whoooooa. Adam: That is REALLY cool! Xylia: Thank you! (Xylia puts the pot down) Xylia: There you go little guy. Jason: *Smiles* Amanda: Well, thanks for that Xylia. Xylia: No problem. Amanda: Heh. Xylia: Well, if it's alright with you, I'm gonna go see the nest. Amanda: Oh sure go for it! Xylia: Thanks. And don't forget to water this plant please. Amanda: I promise I won't. (Xylia nods and heads outside to the nest) Xylia: *Knocks on the door* Hello, it's Xylia! (Kiendra opens the door) Kiendra: Oh, hey Xylia! Xylia: How's the nest? Kiendra: Oh it's just grand! You wanna come inside? Xylia: Yeah please. (Kiendra and Xylia go in the nest) Kiendra: I just saw your kid Ivy. I'm glad you gave her a home and name. Xylia: Yeah, me too. Kiendra: She enjoying your home by the way? Xylia: She loves it. Kiendra: That's great to hear. I hope she lives a long healthy and happy life. Xylia: She will, I promise you that. Kiendra: Great. Ivy: *Voice* Hey no fair! Xylia: Hm? (Xylia and Kiendra see Ivy and the others playing around. Ivy is seen trying to get a cookie from Jamie) Jamie: I got it first! Ivy: But she threw it to me! Jamie: No me! Adriana: Come on kids, take it easy! Kiendra: Guys? Ivy: Xylia! Jamie took my cookie! Jamie: I did not! Ivy: Yes you did! Xylia: Hold on kids. (Xylia walks over) Xylia: Adriana what happened? Adriana: I was just trying to give them a few cookies, and Jamie took Ivy's when I tossed it. Ivy: Yeah! Jamie: I-I thought she tossed it to me! Ivy: Well it's mine! Jamie: Awww... (Jamie gives the cookie to Ivy) Ivy: Yay! Jamie:... Ivy:..... *Sighs* Here. *Breaks the cookie in half* Jamie: *Gasp* Really? Ivy: Sure. We are friends remember? Jamie: YAY!! (Jamie takes the piece of the cookie) Jamie: Thank you Ivy! Ivy: You're welcome. Xylia: That was very sweet of you Ivy. Ivy: Thanks Xylia! (Ivy hugs Xylia's leg) Ivy: *Happy hum* Xylia: *Smiles* Awwww. Adriana: So cute. Kiendra: Sure is! Ivy: *Giggle* Lily: You are so lucky Ivy! Elizabeth: You get to have a real Goddess as a mom! Ivy: Hehe! Adriana: You two aren't gonna leave me cause I'm not a Goddess are you? Lily: No way! Elizabeth: We're just saying. She's a Goddess! That's awesome! Xylia: Oh you kids flatter me. Lily: *Smile* Xylia: *Smile* So Adriana. Adriana: Hm? Xylia: How're these two doing? Adriana: Great! They're my little bundles of joy! Lily: Adriana is awesome! Elizabeth: Yeah! So nice! Adriana: Hehe! Xylia: Well that's good Adriana. Nice to see you've taken such good care of them. Adriana: Thanks! Xylia: *Nods* Well, I'll leave you all to play. Adriana: Okay. Xylia: Thanks for letting me walk around Kiendra. Kiendra: Are you kidding? You are ALWAYS welcome here for helping build our nest! Xylia: Well thank you. Kiendra: No prob! (Xylia goes and leaves the nest before it cuts to her entering the house) Xylia: I'm back. Daniel: Hey how's the kids? Xylia: Adorable as always. Daniel: Good. (Amanda is seen looking at her new plant) Amanda: Man, this is way better looking than the last one! (Xylia walks up) Xylia: You like it? Amanda: Yeah! WAY prettier than the last one! Xylia: All plants share the same beauty. Amanda: I know, but this one's cool! Xylia: Heh, that it is. (The plant then starts to come to life) Amanda: ! (The plant moves around as a bulbed vine emerges from the center and looks around) Xylia: It's also alive. Amanda: Its alive?! Xylia: Yep. Call it a blessing from the Goddess. Amanda: You got me a living plant? Xylia: As alive and sentient as a human infant. With the intelligence of one too. Amanda: Hm, cool! Xylia: This can also help you remember to water it. Amanda: Definitely. Gonna be hard to ignore this kind of plant. (The plant wraps a vine around Amanda's hand gently) Amanda: Heh. I think it likes me. Xylia: I can tell from its emotions. It's very happy to be with you. Amanda: Well I should keep it happy then. I promise Xylia, I'll take good care of this plant. Xylia: I know you will Amanda. Amanda: *Smile* Xylia: Oh hey, do you have any spare clothes? Amanda: Why? Xylia: I was thinking. Would you and the others wanna go to that "Sammy's" that Jason tells me about? Amanda: Oh sure! Just go in my room and into the closet, there should be stuff in there! Xylia: Great! Thanks! (Xylia goes to get dressed) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts